Over and Over Again
by TwilightFaith
Summary: Mackenzie is a half werewolf half vampire immortal found by the Cullens in the middle of the woods. Her power is that she has any power she wants just by thinking about it.


Title: Love and Trust

Author: vampwolf953

Summary: Mackenzie is a vampire changed by some random guy who thought it would be funny to mess with the Volturi. She travels around the world to find the perfect coven that cared about her. She gave up hope and then is found by the Cullens.

**Author's Note: So this is my first fanfic. I think I'm not meant to be a writer but I just do things without reason. Please don't be hard on me if you don't like the fanfic tell me Kay? Read and Review please! Just so you know I do not own twilight but I do own Mackenzie. Bella is a vampire just so you know.**

Prologue

Do you know what it feels like to be homeless and hated? Well I do. It started with some random guy who came up to me and bit then left me to die. The transformation seriously hurt. I don't know how people who just been bitten block out some pain. I screamed like I never screamed before. So now I'm in the woods of Forks, Washington trying to find something to eat until I ran in to some dogs. God they smelled horrible. One fool named Sam chased me to the edge of the woods and then just bit me and left thinking I was human. What an idiot. At least the wolf transformation doesn't hurt as much as the vampire one. I'm a half vampire half werewolf and I'm very pissed. I'm so hungry I could just black out. That's exactly what happened, but not before seeing eight pairs of golden eyes.

Ufyt77777777777777777777yyyghugygdeeseae EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETFWDEFERDHEIUedrtttttttttttttt tttt p[-fffgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggf ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffp[-[[=[

[==

78777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 777711111111111111

(Haha777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777hahahahahaha!)

(Oh you give me the chills!)

Walking down a darkened hall

/

/*

/*/+

/

/


End file.
